Harry Potter and the Tome of Shadows
by HappiHippi
Summary: Harry returns to thhe Dursley's after his fifth year and is sent a package with a very peculiar book inside. Animagus, death, romance, Death Eater bashing, dark and much more powerful Harry! HPLL RWHG GWNL
1. Chapter 1

**Back to the shadows…..**

It had been four weeks since the end of his 5th year and Harry Potter was a wreck. Every second of the day seemed like an eternity to him. He had locked himself in his room, only coming out to use the loo and occasionally grab a bite to eat, a bite was an understatement. His friends had tried writing him letters, trying to reassure him that Sirius' death was not his fault, but they never heard back from him except for a few quick words that had nothing to do with their letters. Remus had come by a few times, looking no better than Harry himself, and tried to talk to Harry, but they both knew that Remus blamed himself for the passing of his old friend also. Sleep only came for an hour or two a night to Harry, his dreams haunted by images of Sirius, his friends, even his teachers falling into the veil and he could never do anything to stop them. He would wake in tears, sweat soaking his entire body, and curl into a ball and cry until he had no tears left.

To make matters worse, his fight with Dumbledore only added to his pain. With the revelation of the prophecy, Harry felt a very heavy burden placed on his shoulders. Not only did he have to face Voldemort, he had to kill him or the entire world, wizard and muggle, would be cast into a shadow. He thought about all of this and secluded further into himself, trying to push his friends further away so that none of them could get involved. At night he would stare out the window, hopelessly wanting someone to come along and take him away form all his pain.

It was the first week of July, and Harry was once again sitting by his window, looking out into the night sky praying once again for someone to come relieve him of this burden. He sighed and turned his eyes to Hedwig, who, much like Harry had been in a bad mood all summer. He couldn't figure it out but every time he tried to cheer the owl up, she would just put her head down and turn from him. He slowly got up and went to his trunk, deciding to see if he could get some homework done since he obviously wasn't going to be getting any sleep tonight. It was 2'o'clock in the morning, Harry had woken 3 hours ago from one of those nightmares and had only just recovered from it.

He sat down and started rummaging through his trunk, when there was a soft taping noise on his window. He looked up to find an owl sitting outside, but unlike any owl he had ever see, this one was completely black. He curiously opened the window and took the rather large package from the owl who, after being relieved, quickly flew away. Harry watched the owl for a second before opening the letter on top of the package.

_Dear Mr. H. Potter,_

_Although I am not able to come and take away your burden, I am able to make it much easier on you. Inside this package is a book and a portkey. The portkey will take you to a place where you can train and learn more about magic, it will also help you break through the barrier that holds your powers back. You can thank your Headmaster for that, I imagine by now releasing that barrier will cause you a bit of pain, seeing as its been growing, up until now. If you feel unsure and do not want to be taught all this, then simply cast Finite Incantartum on the package and you will never hear from me again. If you do decide to accept, however, I will be waiting for you._

_Sincerely,_

_T_

Harry sat on his bed re-reading the letter over and over until one thought finally broke through the cloud in his mind. _What the hell?_Harry put the letter down and walked over to Hedwig's cage. He slowly stroked her feathers and pondered what to do about the letter. On one hand it seemed like a trick from Voldemort to lore Harry into a trap, but then again, why wouldn't he have just made the letter a portkey and got Harry that way? He sighed and looked back out the window just in time to see another owl heading his way. It glided into his room, dropped a letter and immediately left. Harry, for the second time that night, picked up the unknown letter and read it.

_Dear Harry,_

_I wanted to write to you to say thank you and to apologize. First off I want to thank you for training me how to fight this past year and for accepting me into your group of friends, I've never had friends before. I want to apologize, though, for the things I am about to say. _

_Harry, Hermione and Ginny both owled me and told me that you are secluding yourself from everyone. They say you are blaming yourself for your god-father's death. Listen to me, it is not your fault. When I was a child, my mom was killed, and do you know how? I tried to surprise her one day when she was working on a new charm she had been trying to invent. She was just finishing the incantation when I jumped out to scare her, I was just trying to play a joke, but it caused so much worse. She didn't say the last word correctly and it caused the charm to have a back fire on her, the curse reverted back into her body and within an hour she was gone. My father told me not to blame myself, that it was a very unstable curse and he had told her not to work on it in the first place, but I couldn't help feeling guilty. I stopped talking and eventually hid the pain by acting like I was in a different world a lot of the time. _

_But then you and your friends came along and took me in when no one else would befriend me. I started to see that all the pain I kept inflicting on myself inside had caused me to put on an act that made me push others away and I finally started to see the error in my ways. It wasn't till I saw the pain in your eyes and the presence of guilt that came after Sirius' death that I really realized yours and my situation were not much different. I have finally broke through the shell I created and now I have you to thank. So ask yourself, do you blame me for my mom's death? A child just trying to play a joke and it turning bad? There was nothing I could do and I knew no better. So stop blaming yourself, Sirius would probably hex you for acting this way, it was Voldemort who showed you that vision, it is his fault you went, Sirius is probably proud that you would risk so much just to save him. _

_I'm sorry if I have hurt you further, and if you do not reply I understand, but I thought I might be able to help you get through this, and I want you to know I am here if you need to talk. Just think about it, ok?_

_Your friend,_

_Luna_

Harry went through a roller coaster of emotions when reading the letter. At first he was confused about who was writing to him. Then anger and depression soon took over when they told him to stop blaming himself. That quickly turned to wonder at how someone could blame themselves for their mom's death when it obviously wasn't their fault. Then understanding hit him, he couldn't have known it was a trick by Voldemort, he did what he thought he should and risked people's lives to save his godfather's. A sense of calm rushed over him, he finally felt at peace and knew Sirius was proud of him. It wasn't till he was done reading and had been sitting on his bed thinking for a good half hour did it finally hit him. _Luna wrote that?!_ He always pictured Luna with the off in the distant look and weird sense of reality, never someone that could make him feel so many emotions in just a matter of minutes!

He sighed and for the first time in weeks, he smiled and started chuckling to himself. All this time he never knew that Luna had been hiding who she really was.

"_And I was just getting used to her weird way of thinking, I'll have to try and get to know her better, after all, she did just do what Ron, Hermione, and Ginny have been trying to do all summer," he thought to himself._

He quickly scrambled through his trunk and got out a quill, some ink and a sheet of parchment. He wrote a letter to Luna telling her that she finally made him see the truth and that he would like to get to know her better if she wished. He told her he'd be gone for a little while but to send her letters with Hedwig and he'd get them. He tied the letter to Hedwig's leg and told her to stay at Luna's till he got back. With that, Hedwig looked a lot happier and nibbled affectionately at Harry's ear before taking off. He watched her until he could only see a faint dot in the sky before turning back to the letter and package on his bed.

"Well here goes nothing," he said to himself and unwrapped the package. There was a bright flash of light and then he was gone from Privet Drive. He felt the familiar tug from his navel as he was traveling through space and time, clutching for life at the portkey. It seemed like hours before he stopped and fell face first into the ground. Cursing, he stood up and jumped when heard someone say something behind him.

"Well the first thing we need to work on is your portkey landing," an amused sounding voice said.

Harry spun around and his mouth dropped before he muttered three words, " Oh Bloody Hell!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Dislaimer: I own nothing in this story except for its plot, if you thought I made Harry Potter up and I am the true author, I am pleased, but I must refer you to St.Mungo's :D**

**--**

**And so it begins…..**

Harry spun around and his mouth dropped before he muttered three words, " Oh Bloody Hell!"

" Well that isn't quite what I expected you to say, but then again, I believe I said something of the sort when I was first brought here, why don't we go inside and I can explain where you are and who I am, unless of course you have something else you would like to blurt out," the man in front of Harry said, his eyes dancing wildly with amusement.

Harry smiled shyly, embarrassed at what he said. He quickly followed the man inside of what looked like a small cottage. When he got inside, though, he quickly stopped and his mirrored that of a fish on land gasping for air. It was no small cottage, to be exact, it was more of a castle than a cottage. The man, laughing at his reaction, took him to a side room and sat him down. It took Harry several minutes to calm down before the old man spoke again.

" Let me explain a few things first, you are in a place called Khara' Maul, an old place where hereos of the light would go to gain the knowledge and training needed to defeat the dark lord they faced. It was built by Merlin and and Morgana, they transferred all their knowledge into books to help the next hero train. Ever since then the heroes have left their knowledge also, whether it be spells, potions, battle tactics, journals, pictures, artifacts, whatever they thought helpful and after each one died they would take the place of the next guardian, watching over the hero to come. I am, if you haven't guessed, the last guardian, my name is Thelocius, and I have been watching your fate for thousands of years. To answer the question, it has slowly been revealed in the stars, true I did not know your name until you were born, but I knew of your power and of your destiny as a Hero. Now, I know you have questions, but that will have to wait until tomorrow, you need sleep boy, I will show you to your quarters, your training starts tomorrow."

And with that Harry was lead down a few hallways before he was shown into a room that looked to fit a king, and before he knew it he was fast asleep, the first restless sleep he had had all summer.

**Back in England, Lovegood household….**

It was about noon and Luna had decided to go with Ginny to the burrow for the day. Ginny and Luna had grown very close over the summer, they were always owling one another and they had stayed at each other's houses many times over the past few weeks. The day that Harry's letter had reached her, she was about to leave and go to Diagon Alley with Ginny and her family. She read the letter and immediately sent one back with Hedwig. Ever since then her and Harry had been sending each other letters almost everyday. He would tell her that the muggles were being nice and allowing him to have his wand with him always, they even got a T.V. for him to set in his room, although it was much smaller than Dudley's and only got three channels. She would tell him what all his friends were up to, about Ron and Hermione finally hooking up, and that her and Ginny had played some really good pranks on them already. They had been talking for about three weeks and they were becoming very interested in each other. The past week they had really been going deep with the letters, telling of their fears, comforting each other about their losses and talking about what they wanted to do after graduating. She had sent him a letter the night before and was waiting eagerly to get a response.

She had finally gotten ready and stepped into her fireplace and flooed over to the Weasleys'. She stepped out of the fireplace and was quickly grabbed into a bone-crushing hug by Molly before heading upstairs to Ginny's room. She knocked and went in to find Ginny sitting on her bed writing a letter, "_Probably to Neville_," she thought to herself, smiling as she did. Much like Harry and Luna, Ginny and Neville had been writing back and forth over the summer, and only Luna knew about their "secret" relationship. It was only secret because Neville was scared of how Ron would take it and wanted to tell him himself. Ginny looked up and smiled at Luna, who was wearing her famous dreamy smile, a habit that would never die, no matter how much she had come to change. They were both broken out of their thoughts when Hedwig came gliding in to deliver a message to Luna. Ginny smiled knowingly at Luna who just smiled back and read the letter.

"Dear Luna,

I am glad your prank went well, how long did you guys make them stay joined at the mouth with that spell? I wish I could have seen their faces! Well I am writing to tell you that I will be going to Diagon Alley on the 22nd and am inviting you and the Weasleys' to join me. I will get there around 2, so try and meet me at the Leaky Cauldron around then? I must warn you guys though, I have changed a bit, so don't be surprised when you see me. Give my best to everyone else, see you soon!

Love,

Harry"

Ginny read the letter after Luna was done and quickly ran downstairs to tell her mom. Luna waited and read the letter a few more times before Ginny came back up and told Luna that her mom said it was ok, and then asked her a question.

"_What do you suppose he meant by the whole ' I've changed a bit' thing?" _Ginny asked.

" _I don't know, I guess we'll find out," _Luna replied with a bright smile.

**The 22****nd**** of August, Diagon Alley….**

Ginny, Luna, Molly, Ron and Hermione were all gathered at the Burrow and had just finished lunch. It was soon after that Molly lead them to the floo and they all traveled to The Leaky Cauldron. As they came out they started looking around for Harry, but no one could see him amongst the small crowd. Molly decided to ask Tom, the barkeeper, if he had seen Harry, while the rest sat down at a table and started to talk. Molly came back and said he hadn't seen Harry all day. The others sighed and decided to wait for a little to see if he came. They didn't have to wait long. The door opened and they all glanced over and had to do a retake. Walking in was a man about 6'2, wearing a pair of khaki pants and a white shirt with a lion's head on it. He looked to be some sort of sport's player by the physical build, not too muscular, looking more like he was built for running. His hair was a jet black and was currently tied behind him in a knot. His face made him look at least 20 years old, but his eyes is what captured their attention. They were the brightest green they had ever seen, and upon further notice, they looked to be sparkling with amusement wherever he looked. He slowly made his way to their table and stopped to look at the five people in front of him, all with their mouths hanging wide open. At this, his eyes seemed to sparkle even more, if it was even possible.

" _Is this the kind of greeting I get after a summer of not seeing any of you?" the man said smiling._

"_Harry?" _Hermione said quietly.

" _I do believe that is what they named me at birth," _he said whilst smiling even bigger, clearly amused.

"Blimey Harry, you look completely different!" Ron said and stood to hug his best mate while smiling almost as big as Harry, " You'll be beating the girls away with a stick this year!"

Harry chuckled and was then hugged by Hermione and Molly, Ginny hugged him next, and after talking to them for a little bit he turned to Luna.

" Well, is someone not happy to see me?" he asked her teasingly.

Luna, who had still been sitting in the same spot with her mouth open, squeaked and lunged at Harry, who, not expecting this reaction, fell backwards laughing with Luna hugging him. After they picked themselves up and Luna apologized, to which Harry just laughed and told her it was fine, they proceeded into Diagon Alley. Their first stop was Gringotts so that everyone could get money. Ragnot, the goblin who they talked to, handed Harry a stack of papers and told him to look them over and then send them back to Gringotts. He looked confused but took the papers and left. They quickly went to Florish and Blott's and then split into two groups to make it easier, seeing as it was a crowded day. Ron and Hermione went with Molly, while Ginny and Luna went with Harry. They got their shopping done and decided to just enjoy the rest of the day. Before too long they all decided to go back to Burrow and Harry and Hermione were invited to stay the rest of the break. They eagerly accepted.

**September 1****st**

It was a scene of panic and mayhem the morning of their first day back to school. Ron was running around trying to find all of his stuff he needed to pack because he decided not to do it the night before. Papers, clothes and books were being thrown everywhere and by the time breakfast was over and they had to leave, Ron looked like he had been in a fight with a Hungarian Horntail and had somehow managed to survive. Hermione cast a cleaning charm on him and they all left for King's Cross. They had ten minutes before the train left so they said goodbye to Molly and Arthur and talked amongst themselves. And even though everyone that had been at the Burrow had gotten used to Harry's appearance, the rest of the students were seeing him for the first time. Everyone was looking at him and whispering to one another, though no one dared go near him, his eyes, now uncovered because he no longer needed glasses, made everyone feel uneasy around him.

The whistle blew and they said their final goodbyes before boarding the train. They quickly found an apartment that Neville was sitting in, much to Ginny's delight, and sat down. Harry was sitting by the window with Luna next to him, Neville and Ginny we sitting by them and Ron and Hermione were on the opposite side across from Harry and Luna. They all talked and caught up before they started talking amongst themselves after that, Rona dn Hermione fell asleep and Neville and Ginny were having a quiet conversation to themselves, as were Luna and Harry. At one point Harry was whispering something that made Luna smile brightly before saying yes and giving him a quick kiss. Ginny looked at Luna knowingly and they both shared a smile, Ginny was happy that Harry had finally asked her to be his girlfriend.

The train arrived shortly after, Ron and Hermione had woken up a little after Harry and Luna's talk and expressed their happiness for their friends. They all climbed out of the train and got into a carriage and made their way to Hogwarts. The Great Feast was nothing new, Dumbledore gave his speech and then first years were sorted. After the feast was over Harry walked Luna to her common room and kissed her goodnight before going to Griffindor's common room and heading to his dorm before quickly falling asleep. The beginning of the school year was already turning out to be pretty good.

--

**Author's Note:**

**First off, this will be a very powerful Harry story, you will find out just how powerful he is and learn of his training next chapter. His relationship with Luna was kind of started real quick because I hate writing all of the romantic falling in love stuff, they wrote to each other a lot and found a lot in common, which will be shown throughout the story, so deal with it :D I will try and get a chapter or two up a day, depends on how much you review! Any howlers sent my way I will ignore, if you don't like it I'm sorry, find another story. I haven't decided if I will respond to every review or any at all right now, but I do want to say thank you to my first and only reviewer (you know who you are :D) and I hope that your first Harry/Luna story doesn't let you down, I will try not to. Other than that I will be posting a new chapter tomorrow, so look forward to it!**

**HappiHippi**


End file.
